


Red Eye

by Moit



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Airplane Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I once swore I would never go back to RPS. Well, thanks to the cast of LotR, here I am! As a side note, I was worried (after writing too much HP) that my Brit sounded too British, but that was to compensate for my American sounding British... First LotRiPS, so feedback is greatly appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Eye

Dom removed a piece of gum from its foil and popped it in his mouth. Placed his hands on either arm rest, put them back in his lap. Dug around in his carryall until he found his earplugs and shoved one in each of his ears. Sat back in his seat. Shifted around, fighting to get comfortable. Closed his eyes. Opened them back up and placed his hands on the arm rests again, palm-up this time. Took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

“Are you done yet?” Elijah asked from his right side, cracking one endlessly blue eye open.

Dom glanced at him without moving his head. He tilted his head back farther and closed his eyes. “Yes.”

The plane shuddered and began moving back from the gate. Dom’s eyes flew open. The safety video on the seat in front of him started playing. He glared at the overly cheerful actress on the screen. Pulled his earplugs out. Unrolled the foil and spit his gum out. He looked past Elijah out at the dwindling twilight.

“In the event of a water landing, Lij might as well kiss my bloody British ass goodbye,” he muttered at the video.

Beside him, Elijah had his eyes closed and his headphones plugged into the on-board radio. He was probably already asleep.

The loudspeaker boomed with the captain’s voice, asking the flight attendants to prepare for departure. Dom gripped each of the armrests despite himself. He sat up, back ramrod straight as though he was preparing for his execution via the electric chair. As the plane gathered speed and prepared to take off, Dom squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for the worst. He didn’t open them again until the pilot announced they had reached a safe cruising altitude for using electronic devices.

“Fucking a,” Elijah said, reaching for his iPod.

“You really enjoy this, don’t you?” Dom asked, spinning his thumb ring with his index finger.

Elijah shrugged. “Flying doesn’t bother me.” He looked down at the hand Dom had curled around the armrest like a claw. “Dommie,” Elijah sighed. He laced the fingers of his left hand through the fingers of Dom’s right, stroking Dom’s skin with his thumb. “Want half?” he asked, holding up one of his ear buds.

“What is it?”

“Smashing Pumpkins,” Elijah answered, flashing him a rare toothy grin. This at least got a chuckle out of Dom.

“No thanks. I think I’ll take my chances going Billy Corgan-free today.”

“Suit yourself.” Elijah expertly put his headphones in one-handed and closed his eyes once more.

Dom sat back, closed his eyes as well, and tried to relax. Eventually, he snagged a blanket from one of the passing flight attendants and fell into a light sleep. At least, he was falling asleep until he felt a small hand with nails bit to the quick creeping under his blanket and over his thigh. He cracked an eye open, but Elijah’s eyes were closed. He looked like he hadn’t moved. When the hand stayed unmoving and warm on his thigh, he closed his eyes again.

The hand began creeping farther up Dom’s leg. His eyes flew open this time. “Lijah?” he asked. Nothing. “Lijah,” he said, a little louder, his tone holding more authority. The little smirk on Elijah’s face was the only indication Dom’s voice had been heard. “Bugger off,” Dom whispered, but he made no attempt to removed Elijah’s hand.

Dom didn’t close his eyes again, but when he felt Elijah’s hand brush against his rapidly-filling cock, he grabbed the slender wrist.

“What?” Elijah asked innocently, opening his eyes.

“Knock it off,” Dom said through his clenched teeth.

Elijah leaned over, breathing hot air into Dom’s ear. “Nobody’s going to see us. Just shut up and pretend you’re asleep.”

Dom glanced at the empty seats around them. The only other people in first class were on old couple sitting directly two rows behind them. Dom’s reply was cut off by Elijah’s gapped smile biting down on the pulse in his neck.

“Christ,” he breathed, heat flooding his crotch. “Fine.”

He sat back against the seat. Elijah’s fingers deftly unbuttoned Dom’s fly and pulled him out, cupping his flesh in a gentle warm hand. Outwardly, if Dom didn’t know what Elijah was really doing, he’d have assumed the other man was sleeping. Just the thought of being caught like this, with Elijah’s hand wrapped firmly around his cock under a blanket on the red eye from LA to New York was almost enough to finish Dom off.

He came with just a few strokes and a twist about the exposed head. He then watched Elijah pull his sodden hand from under the blanket and licked it clean with long, flat strokes of his tongue. If Dom had anything left, he would have come again.

He cleaned his sticky thighs with the blanket, tucked himself away and tied the blanket in a plastic bag so it looked like trash.

“Can you sleep now?” Elijah asked in his nasal Yank accent that Dom hated to admit he loved as the dark-haired man put his ear buds back in.

“Yes,” Dom answered, more to himself than to Elijah, sitting back in his seat.

He slept until Elijah nudged him awake.

“Wake up, Sblomie, we’re at the gate.”

Still muzzy from sleep, Dom stood up, wiping the drool from his face. “Promise me something, Lij.”

“Hmm?” Elijah looked up at Dom from where he was tugging his carryall out from under the seat in front of him.

“Do that next time you make me take the red eye,” he said, pressing a kiss to Elijah’s lips, tasting himself, clove cigarettes, and underneath it all something indisputably Lijah.


End file.
